


Hogar

by DannoandCassio4400



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannoandCassio4400/pseuds/DannoandCassio4400
Summary: El hogar es donde tu corazón pertenece.





	Hogar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456559) by [I_am_Best](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Best/pseuds/I_am_Best). 



> Antes de comenzar con otro bello one-shot quiero aclarar que NO ES DE MI AUTORIA. Esta es la traducción de Home de I_am_Best  
> Thank you so much for let me translate it!  
> Gracias también a Cassio por ser mi beta.

Hater siguió el rasgueo de un banjo hasta que encontró a Wander sentado en un árbol junto a una tierna colección de fauna nocturna. Esta se dispersó tan pronto como Hater salió de los arbustos y los fulminó con la mirada por la tristeza momentánea que pasaba por la cara de Wander. Sin embargo, cuando vio a Hater, su rostro se ilumino y cayó del árbol.  
Hater atrapo a Wander, su banjo no contó con la misma suerte. Lo miraron en silencio hasta que Wander saliera de los brazos de Hater y lo metiera en su sombrero. Se sentó en la base del árbol y palmeó el suelo junto a él.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? .Wander preguntó cuando Hater se sentó. Pensé que estarías afuera conquistando planetas.  
-No tienes que decirlo así. En realidad, los conquistaré cuando haya algo que conquistar. "Hater resopló mientras Wander se inclinaba más cerca, pequeño, cálido y un poco pegajoso contra su brazo robótico, esperando que respondiera a su pregunta.-Yo, eh, tengo una pregunta, he estado ayudando a personas de toda la galaxia para después conquistarlos, y cada vez más están regresando, pero…  
-¿Pero? Wander incitó.  
-No he visto a alguien como yo. Y me he dado cuenta que nunca he visto nadie como yo.  
-Nadie es como tú. Wander acepto alegremente  
-¡Ja, sí, soy el más grande de la galaxia, la superestrella número uno!  
Wander parpadeó y miró hacia arriba por como él se perdió en su propio ego, luego golpeó su cabeza contra el antebrazo de Hater con una risita. -Así que nunca habías visto a nadie como tú.  
-Sí. ¿Qué pasa con eso? Hay una galaxia entera por ahí-Hater agito su brazo libre hacia el cielo oscuro. La galaxia brillaba y brillaba, las estrellas, los gases y los remolinos de los vientos cósmicos la renovaban, borrando la presencia de Dominador como olas en una orilla. "Viajas por todas partes, ¿alguna vez has visto a una persona como yo antes?" -Wander sacudió la cabeza y Hater gruñó. Se sentía estúpido de que nunca se había dado cuenta de esto antes y de repente se desvaneció por razones que no podía entender, eso lo ponía enojado. -¿Por qué no hay nadie que se parezca a mí?  
-¿Viniste de la galaxia? Hater se encogió de hombros. ¿Tienes una familia que le puedas preguntar? Hater se encogió de hombros nuevamente.  
Wander se apartó de Hater. "Hatey", dijo con cuidado. -¿No ... no sabes de dónde vienes?

Hater se tensó. Ésta era la discusión del origen otra vez. "Pff, ¿qué clase de persona no sabe eso?"

-”Está bien, yo tampoco lo sé".

La voz de Hater murió. “¿Qué?" él finalmente logró decir.

-No sé de dónde vengo o lo que soy biológicamente. Tengo una madre y una familia en algún lugar de esa extensión estrellada, y me encanta mucho, pero no son como yo. A veces me entristece pensar, pero no necesito saber de dónde vengo cuando tengo un hogar como al que puedo ir.  
-Yo no tengo una familia, Wander.  
Wander se metió en el regazo de Hater y se puso de pie, apoyándose contra el ancho pecho de Hater. -No seas tonto, las familias son quienes amas y quién te ama, no con quien compartes la genética. Tal vez ..." se calló, miró un poco a un lado. "Tal vez podría ser tu familia."

Hater se sonrojó ante la oferta y sus implicaciones. Era tan oficial comparado con este tipo de limbo en el que se sentaron desde que salvaron la galaxia. Había tenido miedo de interrogarlo, por si apareció como una piedra y Wander desapareció en la oscuridad del espacio, pero ahora que Wander se había ofrecido, podía sentir esa frágil burbuja temblando peligrosamente.

-Y el señor Peepers, y Sylvia, y Demurra, Moose y Westle...

Hater lo interrumpió con un beso incómodo, con los labios fruncidos. En realidad no había practicado muchos besos, pero Wander iba a arruinar el momento si seguía adelante. Hater rompió el beso, esperando que no hubiera arruinado el momento con su inexperiencia. Wander sonreía, con el rostro iluminado débilmente por el resplandor de la aurora de una galaxia renacida por encima de ellos.

"Podemos comenzar con pequeños", dijo Wander. Él deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hater, y este cuidadosamente envolvió sus manos alrededor del cuerpo de Wander. -Bienvenido a casa, Hatey.


End file.
